Changed
by Lahel
Summary: Edogawa Conan is missing; Shinichi Kudo is presumed dead. The Shounen Tantei looks for Conan, and finds him part of a strange group of people. How could a detective turn so dark? Crazy!Conan no pairings


**My first DC fic! Beware of OOCness, but that's to be expected because Conan went crazy and the kids grew up a little. If they didn't mature at all, now _that _would be scary.**

The man blinked in recognition. "E-edogawa Conan?" he stammered.

The little boy with the brilliant blue eyes laughed. "That was** never** my name." He twirled a gun on his finger like a cowboy, then aimed. The teenage girl behind the man quaked in terror, and started to run.

"Nuh-uh," said the boy in a sing-song voice. With quick movements strikingly similar to those of the local karate champion, Ran Mouri, he struck the girl's neck with his foot. She doubled over immediately.

The boy pressed his gun against her temple. "Sorry, sorry. Gin-nii says no witnesses allowed," he sang. His voice was melodious and pleasing, but the girl's eyes only widened with fear.

_Click_.

There was a small whimper behind him. He spun around and shot.

"Stupid dog," he murmured under his breath. "You made me look bad."

The dog fell down, blood streaming from its chest.

"Hurry up, Temple," said a voice.

The boy's expression brightened. "Okay, Gin-nii! What about the corpses?"

"Vodka will clean up. We have to get to the meeting **now**. Come," said the voice again.

The boy scanned the area, pleased with the damage he had caused. Vodka would have a lot of trouble cleaning up, haha.

A trashcan shook, and he shot.

It stopped shaking.

Satisfied, the boy ran to the silver haired man waiting by a black Porsche.

From behind the trashcan, Ayumi Yoshida peeked out. If she had been any taller, a bullet would have gone through her head. "C-Conan?" she whispered. Then, she picked up the dog and ran into the night.

* * *

Ayumi Yoshida was by no means a coward.

She had faced kidnappers, murderers, thieves, and her parents when they were angry. She had helped solve many cases before.

So when her crush, Edogawa Conan, became missing, it was only natural that she and her friends the Shounen Tantei would set out to find him. Her parents were worried that she would be upset, and brought home a dog. Ayumi was not a coward though. Ayumi named it Rampo. The dog was very helpful in finding clues; Ayumi decided that Rampo would be her partner. Anyways, when Conan first became missing, there had been a huge uproar in the media to find the "genius child". After six months, the adults had almost lost all hope. But the Detective Boys were stronger than that. Every night they would patrol parts of Tokyo in hopes of finding their friend.

And it was worth it, tonight. Ayumi had found someone who looked exactly like Conan, and she and Rampo followed him though the labyrinths and numerous dark alleys of the city. She was about to call out when a man appeared in front of Conan.

The man was easily three times her height. A timid girl, Ran-neesan's age, followed him. Maybe his daughter?

Anyways, Ayumi definitely did not expect what happened next. Conan lifted up his hand, as if expecting something.

The man looked surprised, even more so than Ayumi was. "So they send kids to do the dirty jobs," he murmured under his breath. But they all had heard him.

He handed Conan a suitcase. Conan sat down on a box, and opened the case. In it was… money. Lots and lots, way more than all the allowance that Ayumi had every collected. Conan counted. "Oi, you're missing about a hundred thousand yen here," he said, glaring at the man.

The man shivered. So did Ayumi. She also thought it was strange that such a huge man could be frightened of a little kid like Conan. It was comical, in a rather creepy way.

The man stammered, "J-just a few m-more days, sir. We'll have it by then."

Conan sighed dramatically. "If I remember correctly this is already your second chance, right?"

The man gulped, and nodded furiously.

"Stop nodding," snapped Conan.

The man stopped nodding, and turned to the boy with a new look on his face. Something like recognition.

The boy growled. _This could not be Conan-kun_, thought Ayumi. _Way too scary_.

"It's rude to stare," the boy said.

The man still stared. "You're… E-Edogawa Conan?"

The boy cackled maniacally. "That was **never** my name," he said.

He twirled a gun on his finger like a cowboy (where did that gun come from anyways?) then aimed. He shot.

The teenage girl that reminded Ayumi of Ran-neesan tried to run.

"Nuh-uh," said the Conan lookalike, taking down the girl. "Sorry, sorry. Gin-nii says no witnesses allowed."

Ayumi whimpered. The Conan lookalike noticed, and shot. Rampo took the bullet for her. Ayumi shook in terror. Another bullet whizzed by, and she froze. Had she been a little taller, the bullet would have gone through her head. Forcing herself to move, she lifted up the injured dog and ran.


End file.
